the_iuris_camapignfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AislingC/First session 30/11/18
Players Haley Abi DM: Me(Aisling) Charcter creation We are going to get their charcaters rolled up and if we have time we are going to play the session. Setting for the game The characters live on the planet of Dlí in the plain of Lundus( the blanced plane/ DM knowledge/ or archane knowledge) The world is old and vast with history under every rock. The campign starts in the year 814 A.C. The great Empires have faultered and shattered, the farmlands have lain fallow, and the population of man has been pushed to the brink. The wilderness is growing. What remains of civilzation are City States with at most loose assoications and protected by thick walls. People have become suspesious and insular. 160 years ago in 654 A.C. the great Empire of Miliean spread its influence across the nothern realms of Dellalba- the ancestral Empire of the great Empire of Concordrium which fell to the Belgi 654 years prior. Mankind was broad and reaching, great cities populated the landscape and many saw the boraders of the Miliean Empire as the boarder of Law and Order; a chance at a fair life. That all changed within a year. Great hoardes of beasts in vast armies attacked every town, village, and great city. Walls fell, people died and the Seminial Catatropshe came and went. You(the characters) find yourselves in the wake of the event. The woods are still filled with beasts, magics have returned to the world, and the Elder races are trying to reacert their dominace once again. It is a time for heros, though most would just call them mercenaries. None-the-less, there is good money to be made in fighting the battles of those who can't or don't want to. The sess The begining paragraph It is the 12th of June, 814 A.C. You find yourselves in the paid service of the Pro-Consul Octavianus of the Provoince of Oostright to assis the Count of Triech ,Lord Neitz. You have been tasked on making sure help the Count in all his needs, try to improve the trade of iron, and for a secert mission. The Pro-Consul has instructed you to find a magical item, a Saphire incased in silver with elven runes etched in the silver. He was offered to pay you 10 gold a day if the Count gives notice you did well, 100 if you improve trade, and 250 if you find the the gem. The Town You stand in front of large gate of stone. It is ornate, with elven inscriptions( Elder text: takes knowledge of Elder Elven to know). Two large figures of armed elves are carved into the rock. You find it curious that this stone gate does not seem to be made out of blocks of stone, but as if the stone was just shaped into the gate, no seams can be seen anywhere. Far above the gate the mountaini stands large in front of you. Streching out from the gate are tall wooden walls surrounding the base of the mountain. Ragged banners with a picture of a mountain with a flying eagle fly above it life the gate. On the ramparts of the wall you see platemailed guards as well as front of the gate 4 guards stand on guard. The Guards If the players ask the guards to be let in and hand proof of their service the Guard Commander, Geraldt, will come to escort them up the mountain. The Path up to Deckelberg General Dialog with Geraldt, he will explain some of agriculture of the terraced farms and will generally just chat with chacters The path is a rocky dirt path with wagon tread worn into it. You move through thickets and small woods and pass over terraced farms covering the side of the mountain side. Young crops have begun to grow into their plots. Here and there irrigation ditches trickly down the mountainside giving water the growing crops. Ramshackled farms come and go with small pens of animals, sometimes pigs, goats, or sheep, sometimes all three. Beyond the moutainous farms stretch a vast beautful country of high mountains cutting the bright blue sky. Great glacers cut the mountains tops flowing down into high tundric valleys forming streams which trickly down to bright blue lakes surrounded by dark green forests at the base of the mountains. The Hamlet of Deckelberg In front of you lies the stone walled town of Deckelberg. Geraldt leads them through the gate. In front of the lies a small dirty town. A large Keep lies in the center of the city with the mountain eagle banner flying from its ramparts. It is rectangluar with two towers rising on the front sides. Gerladt will lead them to the Keep to meet with Lord Nietz. You find Lord Nietz in the Grand Hall talking with some men and pearing over maps. Geraldt becons to him and when Neitz turns Gerladt sulates and bows deeply. The Characters can explain the reason why they are there. Depending who they act to him will determine his feelings towards them. He is not too pleased that the Pro-Consul is sending Imperial mercenaries to his town. He is peeved that the Pro-Consul is demanding more iron without giving more reasources, and now these are the reasources he gets? He wants them out of the town. He tells them that they are welcomed here in a gruff manner. Then he tells them that there is a task he would like them to do. He had sent a group of soliders to the a far mountain to check for the prospects of a new mine. They have been gone for several weeks. He assumes them dead, but would like their bodies returned. He asks them to go locate them so that a party could reteive them. he describes that they were headed to the base of Mt. Lorkon and most likely camped at the Utler Lake. He adds"Lets see if you are worth the space you are occupying." The Town The Furnace A large building with multple smoking stacks. Men come running in out of with ore and men leaving with iron ingots. The man who runs the Furnace: John Burbane. He is an old gruff man, he is all about business, he knows how important the function of the Furnace is to the town. He knows information about the Klorilian Depths. When he was younger he explored it to try to see if it was possible restart it. If he is convinced to tell about it ( Check of 14). He will explain he knows that on the third level is a hidden room in the shrine room. In the room was a chest, he didn't open it. He also say a engraving of silver that looked expensive. Brown Flagoon. The inn in the town run by Marry Utrect The Road to Lake Ulter Lake http://tools.goblinist.com/5enc Random encounters The Lake camp Desheveled camp. A scene of gore is around the camp( check of 5 perc). Gore leading into mine. Random treasury: Iron sword 3d4 gold The Cave http://members.chello.nl/b.boom7/Dean/Lost%20Mine%20of%20Phandelver.pdf Category:Blog posts